fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of season 10 episodes
The tenth season of "Fairly OddParents" is currently in production at Nickelodeon.[https://twitter.com/realhartman/status/633324255191568385 Butch Hartman via Twitter "Season 10 of #FAIRLYODDPARENTS is happening! We are now in production at #NICKELODEON!"] It was first announced on August 17, 2015 by Butch Hartman via Twitter, and Facebook, [https://www.facebook.com/FairlyOddParents/posts/1046391238704435 The Fairly OddParents via Facebook "Season 10 of FOP is happening! We are in production at NICK!!"] and then officially announced by Nickelodeon via press release, one day later.NICKELODEON CONTINUES TO CHARM FANS WITH SEASON 10 ORDER OF ANIMATED SERIES THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS The season premiered on January 15th, 2016, and will consist of 20 half-hours.The Hollywood Reporter - Nickelodeon Greenlights Animated Series From 'Fairly OddParents' Creator (Exclusive) Cheri Oteri will guest star as an unknown role. http://nickalive.blogspot.com/2015/12/nickelodeon-greenlights-new-animated.html It introduces a new female character called Chloe Carmichael, an enthusiastic and over-achieving little girl who Timmy must share his fairies with. She's also Timmy's new neighbor and best friend. Fairly OddParents on FacebookButch Hartman on Twitter Prior to its formal announcement, the production of a new season was already being speculated since March 2015 , with social media activity by cast members suggesting the show was still being produced.Tara Strong via TwitterButch Hartman via FacebookTara Strong via Twitter Rob Paulsen via FacebookButch Hartman via Instagram In June 22, 2015, Butch Hartman confirmed to be working on new episodes. Working on a NEW EPISODE of #fairlyoddparents! by Butch Hartman This season can be seen as mainly focused on Timmy and Chloe's budding friendship, and adventures together. Chloe will appear in every episode. The season began with both Poof and Sparky absent from the show with no in-universe explanation; Poof will return in a later episode, with his absence being explained by a difficulty to have plots with too many main characters in each episode. Sparky, however, is not expected to return, due to unfavourable reactions to him, both internally and externally. Character Debuts *Chloe Carmichael *The Fair Bears (characters) **Fair Bear **Better Bear **Happy Ray *Mr. Carmichael *Mrs. Carmichael One Time Characters *Stinkfoot Episodes Trivia * The Fairly OddParents is the first Nicktoon to reach its tenth season (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon's longest running animated show, was still in its ninth season when "The Big Fairy Share Scare" premiered, and Rugrats, the third longest running Nicktoon behind FOP, ended in its ninth season back in 2004). **By the end of this season, the show will have 172 episodes, the same as Rugrats, which means they will both have the second most amount of episodes for a Nickelodeon show. SpongeBob SquarePants is the only show that has surpassed Rugrats' with episodes, and FoP might do the same if an eleventh season comes into production. * This season marks the 15th anniversary of The Fairly OddParents. * This season opener had a scene where Mr. Turner (and by extension, the whole family) has been made rich because of a stock tip from Chloe, which seems to actually be part of the current continuity, as it has been referenced in later episodes. * This is the first season where a previous member of the main cast was removed rather than added, with the loss of Sparky. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 10